


Seventeen

by Annetastiic



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Did That, Keith / Veronica sawyer, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has really bad anxiety, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is very very sad, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Sorrrryyyyy, Top Lance, Voltron, and fluff, i suck, im really sorry, keith has body image issues, keith kogane - Freeform, lance / JD, lance as depression, lance is a pure boi I swear, lance mcclain - Freeform, lol so does Keith ;), matt is a good boi, pidge has a crush on Allura and it’s adorable, pidge is a stoner, shatt is here too, shiro is such a dad, theres smut to make up for it, these are a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetastiic/pseuds/Annetastiic
Summary: Listen to the heather musical soundtrack and then watch Voltron. Add klance and some pinning boys. And I swear lance is a good boi. You got this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's goes form nerdy to flirty in the matter of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't grammar check, sorry.

August 10, 2017

Dear book,

I would love to think that people are good, and humanity had a better fate than electing someone like Donald Trump. But I don't. America is fucked, just like my self esteem. Me? I find myself a good person.

I don't, act like some jacking off jock. Or flirt with teachers to get pass a class. Garrison high, how can I say this in the kindness way possible? Get blown up. Sorry but you've been nothing but shit to me. Happy that senior year is among us! 

But, even though all this bs in the world happens. I know life can be beautiful, holy shit I pray down in my gay heart that the day will become good. I really do, I don't wanna sound cheesy or hypocritical, but it is a beautiful place when you look at it from different angles. Like my brother Shiro example! He took me in when I was trash, me him and Pidge have been through a lot of shit with foster care and such money problems. Grades got me through and I'm riding it all the way to college! If I'm not dead by June at least. 

Have to stop writing now, my best friend Hunk is approaching me and...Ha! He brought chocolate chip cookies. Best in the damn world. 

Scencierly,  
Keith Kogane  
____________

Has Keith stood up to greet his best friend since well...diapers. The halls screamed and smelled of teen rebellion and hormones. Which he thinks is a scent they sell at forever 21. Iconic. 

“Hey buddy! I cooked your favorite!” Hunk held out his clear container that smelled wonderful. 

“Hey Hunk. Chocolate chip?” Keith reached for one.

“Like always!” Hunk beamed with glee. 

It's funny how a World so dirty made someone so happy and cheerful like Hunk. I hope he stays that way. That would be beautiful.

“CHUCKY HUNKY ALERT!” Amash of cookies come crumbling on the dirty tiled ground. 

THIS….this is Sendak. A dumb ass name to match a dumb ass person. 3rd year as liner back, and 8th year of making rude nicknames for people. 

“Good one Sendak!” Another jackass comes behind him with a high five. 

Wow another one...and here we have Thance...AGAIN with the names. 3rd year as quarterback and also being an even bigger dick!

“HEY DINGUS!” Keith yelled as they began to walk away. 

They slowly turn around and start to laugh and walk dorkly towards Keith.

“Are you really talking to us homo?” Sendak poked fun giving his buddy a high five.

“What right do you think you have to slap my friends cookies out of his hand! I know your IQ is low but you must have the brain cell capability to act like a sensible human being!” 

There was a long pause. To long for Sendak even.

“Your gay!” They both burst in laughter to the point of tears and punch each other down the hallway like Barbarens.

“Pricks.” Keith mumbles under his breath has a starts to help Hunk clean up the floor of crumbled cookies.

“Keith! Just because they were nasty to us doesn't mean we have to be mean back!” Hunk cooed tossing then remaining in a nearby trash can.

“Sorry, but I skip Sunday school too much to be that nice to someone who does such prick like things.” Keith laughs under his breaths and starts to walk down the hallway with Hunk to their first class of the new year class. 

“Hey! By the way, are we still on for movie night! I got Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back!” Huno giggles at the thought.

“Wow! Again? If you keep on watching it you might even become Carrie fisher!” Keith laughs along with him.

“I'm not complaining! Carrie Fisher sounds an amazing person to become! Shay might even notice me. I Most definitely would get noticed ” 

“ Are you still hung up on her? It's been 12 years Hunk. I would be surprised if ever dumped Thances. Sorry I'm being harsh… change the subject! But, not even to mention Harrison Ford! Fuck I love that lone wolf vibe from a guy.” 

“I hate being reminded of him and her. Change subject! Maybe one day you’ll find your Harrison ford!” Hunk giggled.

“Not anyone in the galaxy, let alone this high school is any competition with him.”  
Keith smirked at the thought of some like that. 

‘Tall, hot, flirty way with me, and will kick anyone's ass that got in the the way of us. (With my help of course).We would have are own inside jokes, go on badass dates, and we would not be scared to hold my hand in public.He wouldn't be ashamed of me.’

‘FIRST PERIOD BELL’

Spooked by the loud bell, Keith was snapped back to reality and out of his fantasy.

“Well, See you in 2 period!” Hunk entered the chemistry room to the left.

Keith simply waved and went down the hallway to the library for his block period. He took AP classes so we always had the first period as a study hall.

As he passed through the hallways he was looking at poster for ‘anti-bully’ signs and ‘it's not your fault’ posters. 

“Hypocrites, I can't wait till I get my letter from Harvard, duke, or brown.” Keith sighed to himself.

“Grow up lotor! Daddy issues are so 2015!”  
A voiced mocked.

“Maybe you should just tell him you gay!” A supportive voice spoke.

“I can't do that! He would be practical hysterical if he found out his son was a homo!” Another conceded voice added.

Right away Keith knew exactly who these three were, just by their voices. 

The one with the dark skin and silver long hair and practical no flaws! That's Allura Altea, captain of every social rights club and captain of the cheer squad. Her dad is LOADED. He is a the mayor and a democratic. She's a libertarian and waiting to become the next Bernie Sanders. Nice one of the bunch. 

Mr.Gay best friend. Lotor Glara, pale skin, simi-long white hair. And yes, he is very good-looking...like VERY good-looking. But he's a totally fuck boy and would flirt with a fucking cow. 

And the Queen of them all. Nyma Chandler, with her pigtailed red scrunchy. She is an overall bitch. She never gets made fun of, is never looked down on. Call her Jesus in red heels and the two others her Disciples. Always gets what she wants without penalties, feared by all…

‘I would give anything to be like that.’

Imagine how it would be like not to be tormented by homophobic slurs, or not be tripped in the halls. To be absolutely immune of all teenage drama and bullshit. 

‘That would be beautiful’

“Shouldn't we be getting to class? Being late wouldn't look good on my records.” Allura suggested while fiddling with her hair.

“Relax, a little late slip will not kill your perfect record! You worry too damn much.” Nyma lectured while fixing her appearance in her iPhone camera.

She spoke to soon, Miss.(insert less favorite teacher here fam) comes strolling into the hallways to spot the trio and whips out their detention pad.

“You three, skipping class I see?!” They took a pen out of there pocket and started to write furiously.

“We were only helping Lotor with family issues.” Nyma chimed in unpleasantly Leaning on one hip.

“Well, her in the hallway when you should be in class is not a time to be babbling about homoerotic tension teens with your father lotor!” They snatched and ripped a paper out of their note pad.

Lotor’s face was the best part of the situation. He looked as if he realized his long lost brother was his lover. I watch a lot of soap opera with Shiro. 

“All 3 of you denation! Week!” They handed them all one note. Paper supply is low.

Without common reaction, and learning forgery from Pidge, he copied down a hall pass for all four of them, hoping that he could get something out of it. 

“Ummmmm! Actually, ma’am/sir, we are all out on a hall pass for social justice club!” Keith peaked his head down the corner and walked slowly towards the crowd. Hoping to bury himself in his hoodie.

He handed the forgery not and prayed they wouldn't notice his shaking hands.  
They looked me up and down, and the trio up and down, then signed somthing awful. 

“Fine, seems you are all listed.” And with that they stumble away into the next hallway.

Keith stood in utter fear as they all look him up and down as if this is a beauty contest. Still unable to speak and hands the note to Nyma and watches her snatch it.

She examined it for a moment and eyes lit up in surprise.

“This is an amazing forgery, explain yourself.” She looks up and smirks while the two other copy the movement.

“I want a trade!” Keith spoke a little too loud out of nerves.

“What kind of trade?~” Lotor winks flirty like.

“Shh lotor!” Nyma barks,

“Sorry Nyma…” he apologized rolling his eyes in Return.

“What kind of trade?” She leans in the Keith face and snarks.

He thought for a moment making sure this is what he wanted,seeing if the outcome was likely.

“Keith….Keith Kogane, I want to sit at-at lunch with you...one day is all! No communication required!...if they see you accept me they will stop making fun of me with there homophobic remarks.” Keith word vomited shaking horribly in the process. 

“...homophobic remarks?” Allura quoted,tilted her head to the side.

“Hold the phone! Are you gay?” Allura sparked up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes were practically popping out at him.

Keith slowly nodded his head in response while looking at the floor. And still trying to hide himself in his hoodie.

“You like dudes?” Nyma rose his chin to make eye contact. 

“Y-yeah, that's me.” He laughed nervously and could feel his palms getting sweaty.

“Makeover will be needed, but damn, he is really good looking.” Lotor added biting his lip scaling Keith's looks.

“For a in the closet little nobody, you do have amazing hair.” Nyma suggested.

“But for being in the closet that long, you would think he had better style.” Lotor added.

“If you took his bone structure and compared it to one of this k-pop guys. He like totally be in that band!” Allura giggled.

“And you know, this could be beautiful, his skin care plus a outfit update then we are in are way!” Nyma cooed circling Keith and he not dare move. 

“Get this boy some earrings and lotor I need your your hair stylist! Let's make him beautiful!” She scales a plan ordering left and right. 

“Is that fine with you?” She asks while walking in closer smiling making Keith feel intimidated.

“Yes ma’am” Keith spoke out to fear.

“We have a long way to go….” Lotor laughs to himself  
______________

 

Standing in the girls bathroom was a tiny bit awkward, and Keith did find it interesting how someone can fit a whole different wardrobe in their locker. It reminds keith a lot of that one Disney channel movie, ‘16 wishes’ with Debby Ryan? Yeah, Debby Ryan, she feels like he is getting this whole makeover by the birthday fairy. But here is the catch, it's not even his birthday.

“So gay? Hmm?” Allura questioned in one of the stalls where she held different try of colors to his skin for a ‘fuck yes’ or a ‘hell no’ from the crew.

The earrings where blue studs, and his hair never felt so soft when you ran your fingers through it. He doesn't have acne so the toned and cleaned his skin for parental f future ones.

“So straight? Hmm?” Keith joked a little as she held orange suit to his body, and then shook her head. 

She replied with the little tease with a laugh followed by a supriseing snort, supriseing and stunning for Keith who also did the same thing when he laughed.

“Your funny! I like funny! Got any colors in mind?” She smiled while looking at the pile of clothes. Keith was small so wearing some of Nymas stuff was expectable now, for his feminine built in all. Allura said he should be proud of his hips in the most, and never has she seen such a nice ass on a boy. 

“Have we tried the blue? I've been told it looks good with my eyes,” Keith asked while still beaming at the compliment.

“No, well that seems to be the last one so go for it hon.” Allura spoke stepping out of the stall so Keith could probablely change. 

Has she walked out Keith took the time to look and the outfit. Never really having an self confidence in the looks department. He took a deep breath and gave a firm ‘I got this nodd’ for some Help. It was blue, duh. It was blue platted pants that where meet with a white button up and a blue blazer. Slipping on the pants where easy until he got to the ass, he hated that thing. It always got in the way of new jeans. He sucked it in a heald his breath and counted to 3. Slideing them on with rather more ease than expected. He buttoned myself and rolled the blazers sleeve to his style. To top it off he slipped on some ‘perfessonial’ slick black shoes and white socks. 

“Are you done in there yet? I've been waiting so long I maight need to bleach my roots.” Lotor whined while leaning against the wall. 

“Sorry, but it seems you'll have to cancel the appointment cause I'm in fact done.” Keith snarled from inside of the stall. 

“Then come out! You'll need practice anyway.” Nyam joked as she fiddled with her red nail polish.

Keith slowly opened the stall and a trio of gasps meet the bathrooms. Seconds went by until the ring leader spoke for all. 

“Welcome to the crew bitch.” 

_______________

“WHOS THAT WITH NYMA?” Jocks,

“Yeah I don't think I've ever seen them before?” Nerds,

“He's hot!” Cheerleaders,

“What's his name?” Wannabes,

“Are they new here?” Social outcast,

“Holy hell who is that?” Teachers (creepy),

The cafeteria buzzed with comments, asking questions, wanting answers from all social stems. 

“Keith?” A voice spoke that was painful remembered as hunks sad voice. 

“KEITH!” One voice near by said by listening to hunk. 

“Holy shit, Keith's gotta nice ass.” Theater kids,

“I want his hair!” Gurus,

“Wear does he shop?” Techys,

“Is he single?” Drugys,

“His skin is flawless!” Teacher pets,

Again his time with complaints and playful flirting. 

Nyma beamed with pride as she pushed Keith to the front of the group to be taken fully into view. Shy and timidly standing there waiting for the comments of disgust to roll out of the mouths of Garisshion high. Allura taps his back and mouthed something on the lines of.

“You look beautiful…” 

The words echoed in his mind, bouncing rapidly Like ping pong match between him and Forest Gump. But he can't keep up.

‘Beautiful...beautiful...beautiful.’

‘And you know life can be beautiful! You hope, you dream, you pray, and you get your ways….’

“Ask me how it feels…” he replied to allura seconds later. Confidence rising at a rapid speed in his mood. 

“How what feels?” She puzzled,

“LOOKIN LIKE HELL ON WHEELS DAMMIT!” He screamed to where the whole school looked and him…watching him...speculating him.

He's never had this type of influential power over a student body. What else was he supposed to say. He couldn't think of anything else. With nyma daring him to say something, Lotor probably was checking out his ass. And sweet Allura with a supportive smile, nodes and pushes him to say something, anything that came to his mind.

Was it shocking? Yes. Was it extra? Yes. Did it make him one of the most important people in school?...fuck yeah. 

He breathed in, breathed out, and spoke with more confidence than Kim K On her sex tape herself.

Confirming by gayness once and for all.

“Hello Garission High, I'm Keith kogane, I'm gay, apparently now popular.” 

Another deep breath,

“And it's a god damn beautiful freakin day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : Annetastiic 
> 
> Spam Tumblr : kink-tastic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his newly found friends have a sleep over and do drugs.

August 27, 2017

Dear book,

It's been 2 weeks and 3 days since I had gotta my upgrade from Nyma Chandler. But who’s counting. If anything, counting keeps me cool, my anxiety levels are on the scale of Bob Marley to Even Hansen in seconds. We go shopping a lot, and Allura picks out my shampoo and conditioner. While Lotor does my nails, and Nyma and I go over my facial routine. It's a lot of pressure. 

It seems like the life of a Barbie. Guys actually talk to me. Flirt, even. What more could I ask for, other than a Han Solo, but that’s beside the point. My fear is everything falling apart and then I go back to where I started. Don't get me wrong, I love movie night with Hunk. But that's not the stories I want to tell in college. I kinda miss the guy. I wonder how he is doing. 

Tonight, in fact, is one night I'm anxious about. It's my first sleepover with all three of my ‘new besties’ . Most likely, there will be weed and drinking involved. And boy talk. I guess I'm just nervous. I have no reason to be though. Right? I should be cleaning my room, they'll be here in 30 minutes and I don't want them to see my ‘My Chemical Romance‘ posters.

Sincerely,  
Keith Kogane  
____________________

Keith closes his journal and throws it in a nearby nightstand. He picks up the dirty laundry from his floor while making sure if his own clothes should be thrown in the pile with them. 

“They'll be fine…” he huffed and left the room to drop them in the laundry room.

“What did I tell you about just dropping them in there and leaving it for me to pick up?” A stern voice said from the small tiled kitchen.

“I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Keith replied frantically as he pushed the clothes into the washer. 

‘Meet Shiro, my big brother. He is the one in an apron cooking up some kind of pasta. He can't cook for shit.’

The steam of the boiling hot water rises and Shiro covers it with the lid, Keith stand Nervous, tidying up the mess of a home at him, Shiro, Matt (shiro's boyfriend) , and Pidge ( matts little sibling). They all lived together in a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom, a basement, and dirty as shit. Keith had been cleaning all day. Hoping that it would meet the standards of his “friends”.

“Keith, when you are your friends arriving again?” Shiro glanced Keith's way taking off his apron and walks over to Keith. 

“Where is the febreze?” Keith scrambles to the bottom cabinet of cleaning supply. 

“Keith?” Shiro has again, bending down to Keith level and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Keith finds what he was looking for and starts to spray the house down, every inch and cranny. Making it smell some what better and might be going over bored. 

“Keith?” He asks a little more aggressive but concerned this time.

“What?” Keith sasses a little and turns around the face his brother. 

“Breath,” 

“You are never nervous when hank comes over. Mind telling me what's different! Cause a lot of things have been changing about you, Keith.” Shiro sits down on the couch and motions Keith to join his side for one of Shiro's famous ‘dad’ talks.

“Nothing's different!” Keith lies, hands shaking. 

Shiro gives him a side eye and a ‘your full of shit‘ face.

“Your shaking, that means your lying.” 

“Why do I find that so hard to believe? I mean you changed your clothes, hunk is barely seen around you anymore, you go to all these other people house and ride to school with them. What happen?”

Keith sighed because he knew Shiro was right, he knew he had been changing a lot and he wasn't completely happy about it either. But this is what he wanted, he wanted the best high school experience and this was the only way to get it. Right? Thoughts traveled like the speed of sound in Keith head.

“I happen Shiro. I just wanted a change for the better. Nothing wrong for wanting better, and getting it right?” 

“True, but, I just want you to stay true to yourself. You know how proud I am of you, getting AMAZING grades, being true to who you are, taking your medication all by yourself for once!” He laughed a little at the end.

“I know it's been hard without Dad and Mom, I get it. I'm sorry that you had to grow up faster just to be there for your big brother.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. 

“I'm sorry that you were in foster care for a year because I didn't have custody rights, I'm sorry that you went through it all.” Keith could feel his brothers voice tremble and silent tears fall on his shirt.

“Shiro, please don't be sorry, you are doing your best and that's all I could ever ask for.” Keith pulled away and wiped the tears away from his brothers face. 

“You're the best brother ever Shiro, and don't think any different.” 

“Love you little bro,” Shiro hugged Keith tightly in a bear hug.

“Love you too.” 

After Shiro and keith brotherly love moment, a loud knock at the door was addressed that made Keith practically jump out of his skin and sent his adrenaline rushing.

“Shit! They're here!” Keith bolted to the door with 0.5 seconds under his belt to get his shit together.

“Language!” Shiro shouted from across the house sternly.

“Sorry!” Keith laughed.

This was it, the moment to be one of the best, he did his breathing exercise. Hoping to be able to make his heart from beating so fucking fast. He turned the knob and opened the door simi-slowly.

“Hey guys.” Keith managed to squeeze out of his lungs. 

“Hey Keith!” Allura brightly smiled while she held an overnight bag.

“Hey cutie.” Lotor added flirtatiously.

They enter his house and looked around, Keith held his breath for a response. He knew it wasn't anything big and glamorous but it was his and although he loved it. That didn't mean they did.

“This place is adorable!” Allura complemented Keith as she eyed all of the photos. 

He breath out. 

“The residents here are adorable too~” lotor pointed out directed Allura attention to shiro who could be seen from the kitchen. 

Never mind.

He fanned himself in dramatic effect and turned to Keith.

“His that your brother? And ummm is he single?” 

“Yes he is my brother, and he has a boyfriend. Who should be home soon really.” 

Keith was used to getting compliments about shiro and he had gotten used to not being complimented. That all changed a while back when he suddenly was every boy's ‘if I had to’ bi-curious hookup. They took that thing really serious apparently from the overwhelming looks and kat calls about his ass and other things... 

“Keith these picture are adorable! You were such a cute baby.” Allura held up a photo of Keith and shiro at the beach. Shiro was about 12 and Keith was 5. That was the day he had found a purple shell of the sore and named it Shelly. Cute huh? He still has it. 

“Who are those people on the back?” Lotor asked.

Keith looked at the photo and smiled a little, and gave a small laugh in sadness.

“My mom and dad.” 

“They seem like lovely people!” Allura chirped.

“Yeah, they really do seem like lovely people.” Keith signed and his smile feel softer.

Alluras turned puzzled and lotors along with them.

“They died when I was 5, just a while after this photo was taken.” 

“I'm very sorry for your loss, I know how it feels to lose a mother, but a father I don't, I'm very sorry again.” Allura placed a hand on Keith shoulder sympathetically.

“My dad just drives every women away!” Lotor attempted to lighten the mood.

There was a pause for a while, not long until Lotor piped in.

“So about your brother…where is his boyfriend?” 

“Matt? oh, I don't know really, hold up I'll ask.” Keith puzzled.

“Shiro! Where is Matt and Pidge!” 

“They're out getting groceries! Why?” 

“My friends wanted to know!” Keith turned to his 3 frien-...2 friends. Where was Nyma?

“Hey, this seems half assed...but where is Nyma I just noticed!” He looked around to see if she had just been quiet or something, playing with her nails and such. But she wasn't. 

“Oh! Nyma is getting the...stuff.” Allura said in a whisper doing a smoking hand signal.

It took Keith a minute to realize what Allura was saying. He is still getting used to pop culture reference and teen language. 

“Ohhhh! Weed? I don't see why you have to be so secretive about it! Pidge and I get stoned in the basement all the time. Mostly during Harry Potter weekends. It makes us think of the coolest shit.” Keith said not even hazed at the fact shiro was around. Shiro liked it think of Mary as a stress reliever. And it's all natural and nothing laced into it. Go for it. 

“Wow! Your house is so fuckin cool!” Lotor exclaimed vibrantly.

“Language!” Shiro shouted from the kitchen.

“Yeah, but somehow cussing is off limits.” Keith signed and rolled his eyes. 

After their discussion, Keith directed them to his room. Allura practically screamed when she saw his ‘My Chemical Romance’, “5 Seconds of summer’, “Panic! At The Disco’ or any other poster you can find at ‘Hottopic’. Apparently she is ever alternative herself. While Lotor just asked if P!ATD was the one with the hot solo guy. Keith said yes.

They placed there things on his bed and as soon as they did the doorbell rang followed by shiro calling his names.

“Keith! Your friend…what's your name?...oh? Ok. Nyma is here!” Shiro yelled from the front door.

Keith felt himself tense up. This was it. This was the moment for Keith to prove himself worthy of his spot in this posie.

“Hey bitches, I got the stuff.” She smiled slyly, pulling a bottle of fireball and vodka out of her bag. Not to mention the weed to.

“Hey Nyma!” Allura practically bounced out of her skin. She must be as nervous as him. Why though. 

“Sup hoe.” Lotor smiled shyly, it matched to much with Nyma. 

“Hi.” Keith said silently. Still a little giddy, not uncommon but still uncomfortable.

“Hey the basement! It's empty, umm. Let's go!” Keith stuttered to find the words to match is outlook, but that didn't do much for him. 

____________________

“Never have I ever...holy shit I'm going to say this. Kissed a guy, or any human at that matter.” 

The basement of Keith's home has a “That 70’s show” vibe, with the smell of marry to match it. Chairs all sat around a wooden table at 2:00am in the morning. They decided to play never have I ever, but instead of fingers down if your guilty. You hit the blunt, Keith wasn't really getting all that high because of his 1st grader style life. Not counting the emotional part.

“Your lying! Your fucking lying!” Nyma shook her head and laughed hysterically as if that was something that was really...well funny. And yeah it was...17 and not even a inch of physical activity with a human. That's pretty funny.

The other two gaked at the newly found information and shake their heads in disbelief. All three passing the poorly rolled up weed. 

“My turn!” Allura spoke slowly, but still bubbling with joy.

“Never have I ever had a mom for 10 years, but my dad makes up for it though.” 

Keith slowly raised his hand, and a slow clapping started from the trio of his second hit in this already 20 never have I ever already told.  
As he inhaled the plant and blew the smoke out through his nose, seeing that might get him some cool points, Lotor opened his mouth to the named THAT he had already mentioned 34 fucking times.

“So...is Shiro-”

“Yes he has a boyfriend...for the 4th time.” Keith jumped at the comment.

“No, gaywad! I was gonna ask, is Shiro your mom and dad, cause you haven't mentioned them all night but the beginning!” Lotor splat and rolled his eye to as if Keith was just being a jerk. 

Keith sat in silence for a few slow draining seconds, each one just seemed like an hour. As memories of court houses and police officers trying to pull him and his brother away after, the accident.

“Um...my mom...my dad? They...wel- not that I wanna start anything and one up anyone!” 

“That is a shitty statement. Tell us!” Nyma giggled from being intoxicated and Keith stuttering. 

“We really need to work on your confidence hon.” Allura gave a general smile, and places a hand on Keith shoulder.

“They umm…” 

Everyone leans in waiting for the words to be spoken by him and the mysterious “I don't have a mom or dad” case.

“They died...in a car crash...I was young...and that's why Shiro only has one arm. Because of me. They died...because I wanted ice cream. And they we had all just...i-I'm sorry...am I rambling again?” Tears started to form in Keith eyes as he quickly pushed them away for another day. A day where he was alone 

“No, but your shaking really bad and I think that's where we should end the game.” Allura chimed in with her caring heart and understanding eyes that made you feel wanted. 

Keith gave a slight head node and inhaled another hit of his anti-anxiety plant. And exhaled and he tried to steady his breathing.

____________________

They will never like you.

Your just going to be forever alone.

No matter how hard you try you will never live up to their standards.

No boy will ever look at you and feel something other than lust.

Your just for show, a “one time thing” will always be your name.

You don't deserve to have Shiro in your life.

It's all your fault.

It's your fault. 

This was... a normal dream for Keith, instead of having  
Prince Charming saving him with his amazing tan skin and blue eye. He had voices, he didn't know who were saying these words. But they haunted him every chance he got to sleep. Ever 3 HOURS he got of sleep. And that was on a good night. 

Like always, he will wake up panting, gasping for air as if he was never taught how to breath at a normal pace. His heart beat could be heard in his ears pounding so loud that he was afraid it might wake others. Tears were next, warm tears fall down his face had he attempts to not have a panic attack. Doing the exercises Shiro taught him when he was only 7. 

Breath in for 8 seconds,

Hold for 3,

Breaths out of 8.

Then repeat.

The next on the list was getting some fresh air and steadying his trembling body. The cool air usually did the trick. ‘Usually’. This wasn't the worst case. Sometime he would get sick. Or in one case wake Shiro up cause he felt like he was dying and he needed his big brother to take himto the hospital. He was only 9. When he was diagnosed with 3 mental illness of anxiety, ptsd, and ocd. All at the age of 9. A little boy looking up into his brother eyes, and his brothers looking back at his, just as scared as he was. 

But he alway said “I'll never leave you.” 

Scared of money lose for medicine, scared that Keith might be ripped from his reach. Scared that he will not be enough.

He still said “I'll never leave you.” 

But what does Keith know. He was only a 9-year-old dealing with 3 different mental disorders.

And it was all his fault. 

 

 

My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Tumbrl: annetastiic (ask me shit)
> 
> Spam Tumblr: kink-tastic (a lot of reblog)

**Author's Note:**

> Main Tumblr : annetastiic  
> Spam Tumblr : kink-tastic


End file.
